


Fatherly Love

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, dad/son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was little John Winchester loved more than having his little boy spread out naked on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was little John Winchester loved more than having his little boy spread out naked on his bed. Dean was nine years old and so beautiful, so pretty. The way he moaned and whined when his daddy touched him was absolutely delicious. 

Sam was fast asleep in the other bed. He knew sometimes Dean had to cuddle with Daddy, and he was a hard sleeper so there was no worry of him catching them, even though Dean was panting, writhing, begging. 

John was rubbing his little prick, hard as a rock. It was dribbling precum smearing across Dean's little belly. John was hovering over him, licking, sucking, biting at his nipples. 

"Daddy, please," Dean moaned, rocking up desperately into the hand gripping his cock. "Feels soooo good." 

John grinned, pulling back. He slowed his stroking and Dean whined in protest. "Shh," his dad whispered, hand gently rubbing his stomach, "Daddy's gonna make you feel so good. Flip over." 

Dean did as he was told without hesitation and John looked him over. The sight of that little ass made his cock twitch. It was so small and round. Also, a perfect handful, he found when he grasped both cheeks with his hand, squeezing. Dean moaned and pressed back, looking over his shoulder to see what was going on. 

John gripped his hips and pulled him onto his knees. He spread the boy's ass cheeks apart and leaned down, licking over his rim. Dean gasped in surprise. 

"Daddy, that's dirty!" 

John didn't even bothered responding though, already getting excited. He circled the boys rim and pushed his tongue inside, moaning at the tightness. It wasn't long before he was fucking Dean with his tongue, groaning, trying to get in deeper. And Dean, the good, good boy, was fucking himself back onto his daddy's tongue desperately. 

John reached up and grasped Dean's balls, tugging gently. The boy jumped, but John held him tight, bringing a hand to stroke his little cock. 

When Dean came it made John ache. He pulled back, panting heavily. He stroked himself quickly, free hand feeling up his boy's ass. That little ass was probably his favorite thing in the world. He slapped it with his cock and then spread those little cheeks, sliding between them. He held them tight together, fucking the spot with earnest. 

Dean was just panting and moaning through the whole thing. When John smacked his butt he gasped in surprise. He turned his head when he felt John rubbing between then and whined. Every time the head caught in his rim he whimpered, hips twitching. "Daddy!" 

John let out a low growl and pulled his cock away, spreading Dean's cheek again. He spit on his hole and pushed a finger in, not stopping when Dean cried out in protest. "Shh," he murmured, stroking his back, "Its okay, baby. Just breath. That's a good boy. Daddy loves you. Making him so happy." He fucked his finger in and out of the boy's ass when he spoke and when he could finally pull his other hand away he brought it to stroke himself. 

It didn't take long. Dean was so god damn tight, and soon he was rocking back onto the finger, moaning. When John felt coming he pulled his finger out and shoved his cock back into the crease between Deans ass cheeks. He fucked desperately and then he was coming all over his boy's ass. 

The man collapsed onto the bed, heart pounding, staring up at the ceiling. Then a little body curled up to his side and he smiled, looking down to kiss Dean's forehead. 

He doesn't know how to show his love anymore, not really. But he loves his boys, he does, so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean teaches Sam to kiss

Another thing John loved was when Dean taught his brother the things that Daddy showed him. He never told him where he learned it, Sam never asked, but lying there, pretending to be asleep and instead watching his boys was so much fun. 

First it was kissing, and god was that a beautiful sight. Little Sam had been confused when Dean first pressed their lips together, but found he liked it and let his brother do it over and over. 

He let Dean licked into his mouth and explore with his tongue the way John had done with him the night before. It was so tender, so obvious that Dean loved his baby brother, the way everything else he did was.

And little Sammy. He was so trusting with Dean, willing to do whatever he told him. He made happy little noises when his brother's fingers ran through his hair. Such pretty sounds. God, his boys were beautiful. 

John reached down to stroke his cock subtly as he watched. He could just imagine all the things Dean was going to pass on, all those little things he'd get to watch his boys do together. 

He didn't come that night. It wasn't intense enough for that. When the boys finally got too sleepy and Dean pulled Sam in close, pressing a kiss to his hair, John stopped touching himself.

He waited until he heard Sam's breath coming in soft little huffs, indicating that he was asleep, before he moved over to Dean. He leaned down and kissed him gently, earning a surprised, but happy noise. Bright green eyes fluttered open, sleepy. 

"Such a good boy," John whispered, "Want you to teach Sammy everything you learn, okay?" 

"Yes, Daddy," Dean mumbled and received one more kiss before he was allowed to fall asleep.


End file.
